Will I Lose You? 100th Annual Hunger Games
by AusllyLover3000
Summary: What if the Capitol changed the ages for the reapings? What if two of Katniss and Peeta's children get picked for the Hunger Games? What if they don't survive? Read to find out the answers to all of your 'What Ifs".


Katniss POV

The Capitol has changed the age for the reapings. Now, people from ages 5-19 will be required to attend the reaping. Peeta and I have six children, two of them being twins. The twins are girls and five years old. This year is their first reaping.

The twins, Kelly and Trish, look just like me. The dark hair, the piercing green eyes. You get the picture. Cole, our oldest child, is 12 and this is his eighth reaping. Our second oldest, Samantha, is 10 and this is her sixth reaping. Our third oldest is a boy, Peter, and he is eight years old. This is his fourth reaping. And lastly, Kale, who is six. It's his second reaping.

Tomorrow is the reaping and I'm freaked out. Especially for the kids! All of them had to do tessarae this year! 'Dear Lord, please keep my children safe and don't let any of them have such a horrible fate as Prim and Rue did.' I pray to myself.

24 hours later...

Cole's POV

Effie Trinket walks up to the girls ball and picks out a name. "Patricia Mellark!" She yells into the microphone! My heart skips a beat. My sister. She's five! How will she survive without me? "Now for the boys!" She says into the microphone, walking over to the ball.

"Coltrane Mellark!" My knees grow weak. That's me! We walk shakily up to the podiums. "A brother and sister! Two children of the 74th Hunger Games victors! Well, whadya know?" Effie says, half shocked, half delighted. The mayor reads the long, dull Treat of Treason, the anthem plays, and we are both taken to the Justice Building.

We have 90 minutes for visitors. I sit down on a leather couch and wait for my first visitors. As suspected, my parents came first. "Cole, promise me something." My father says, in tears. I nod."What is it?"

"Promise me that you'll protect your sister. Keep her safe and don't let her out of your sight." He says. I nod again. "I promise." I tell him, my heart pounding in my chest. My mother comes up to me and squeezes my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. I hug her as tight as I possibly can.

"Time." The peacekeeper says, leading them out of the room. The last thing I hear from my parents is them screaming my name. Next, my younger siblings (minus Trish) waddle into the room. I hug them all and then say," Kelly, Peter, Kale. I love you." They all nod. They've watched the games before. They know the probability of me and Trish making it out is only 2:24.

"Cole, are you going to live? Is Trish gonna live?" Kale and Peter ask me. I nod. "I already promised Daddy I would keep myself and Trish safe." The peacekeeper leads them out of the room and then my best friend, Max, comes in.

"Cole, I'm gonna miss you. I hope you and Trishy make it out alive. My parents also wanted you to know that we'll keep your family fed. I love ya', man." He gives me a fist bump and a 'bro hug. Then he leaves. No one else comes to visit me. I sit there in tears before being led out to the train.

Trish's POV(same time as beginning of Cole's POV)

"Patricia Mellark!" The freaky woman with pink hair yells. I walk up shakily to the podium and she reaches into the other glass ball thingy. "Coltrane Mellark!" She yells again. 'Hey, that's Bubby!' I think to myself. Cole walks up to his podium and then the freak with pink hair says something into the microphone that I don't understand. I'm too deep in my thoughts.

Cole looks terrified and I feel the same. I know what happens in that big place they call an arena. People fight until all but one person is dead. Two people from the same district can win, though.

The fat guy in the suit reads the Treaty of Reason, I think?, then the anthem plays, and me and Cole are taken to the Justice building. My brothers and sister (minus Cole, of course) all waddle single file into the room. "Hey, guys. I'll miss you. Cole and I will win. I promise." I say, sobbing. They each give me a big hug.

"Time." The peacekeeper says. They all file out of the room. Next, Mommy and Daddy come in. "Oh, Trishy. I love you so much." Mommy says. "Daddy and I made Cole promise to keep you safe and never let you out of his sight." I nod and give Mommy and Daddy a big hug.

"Sweety, I love you so much. Cole will make sure that you guys get out of the arena." Daddy reassures me. I nod and cry into his shoulder.

The peacekeeper leads them out of the room and the last thing I'll ever hear from them is them screaming my name.

Lastly, my best friend, Alexis, comes into the room and squeezes me tight. "Alexis." I say, squirming out if her tight grip. "Yeah?" Alexis replies, concerned. "I just wanted you to know a few things before you leave. First of all, my older brothers will keep your family fed. Second, I'll miss you so much. And lastly, Kale has a crush on you." I admit, giggling softly.

"Ewwwwww, that's gross. Just kidding. So, he has a crush on me, and I have a crush on him. Perfect!" Alexis replied.

"Time!" Said the peacekeeper. "Wait, before I leave, I need to give you something!" Alexis shouted as they dragged her out of the room. She tossed it across the room to me. I studied it and realized it was a mockingjay pin, just like my mother's. "Thank you, Lexi." I whispered, crying. But these tears were happy tears. She really was a good friend.

Time was up for visitors. They led me out to the train and I gasped at how... how... how beautiful it was. They took Cole and I inside the train and we went and sat down in our rooms. They were more lovely than the outside of train. I was super excited, because I'd never had my own room before.

Kelly, Samantha, and I shared a room. Cole, Peter, and Kale shared a room. Mommy and Daddy shared a room and no one else lived in the house except Uncle Haymitch. But he has his own room. He can be really scary sometimes. And I mean, like, REALLLLLYYYYY scary!

The freak with pink hair called us for dinner and you couldn't begin to imagine how much food was on that table! I sat down and put my napkin in my lap and told everyone thank you for the delicious dinner. "Well, actually, we didn't make it. The Avoxes did. So thank them, I guess." Pink haired freak said cheerfully.

"What are Avoxes?" I said questioningly.

"Well, Avoxes are people who can't talk, because they've had their tongues cut out. Which means they've done something very bad." Pink haired freak said uneasily. "Oh." I said.

"Tomorrow you'll meet your stylists. You'll get your bodies waxed and get brand-new outfits." Our mentor, Ying, told us.

"Okay. When do the games start?" I asked.

"In about a week." Pink haired freak answered quickly. I sighed and asked to be excused. I was excused and went to my room. I decided to take a shower. I pressed the 'turn on shower' button and the shower turned on. There was hot water, which there was none of in District 12. I loved it. I pressed on of the shampoo buttons.

I felt something cold drop onto my head and the smell of pine trees soon filled the air. I love this place! Well, good night world.


End file.
